


A Collection of Short Moments Jack Remembered He Was Mortal

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ageing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Birthday, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mortal Jack Harkness, Not Beta Read, Team as Family, Weight Gain, changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: A collection of short moments Jack remembered he was mortal
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	A Collection of Short Moments Jack Remembered He Was Mortal

_Getting a hair cut_

Jack was a grown man, over hundred years old and still looking as young as ever, someone who had been through hell and back and through it again, someone who could torture you in more ways than you could think, a god in bed and out of it if you like, not a man scared of the Pope, and definitely not someone who got excited about having a hair cut. It was just that he hadn’t had a hair cut in a century or so and now that his hair was finally growing more than an inch and popping back to normal, he could head down to the barbers and get it properly cut.

There was something soothing about getting your hair cut, Jack remembered sitting in the barbers during the 1940s. Getting his hair snipped and styled just as an RAF Captain should, the lull it put him in while the barber worked slow and meticulously. The clean shave that accompanied it was relaxing, especially as he had to deal with air raids the night before or the irritation of no unsuspecting Time Agents rolling past that he could con. He just liked getting his hair cut and his face shaved, it wasn’t the weirdest thing he was into.

Jack, sat in the barber’s chair as he has for the past 20 minutes or so, and just listening to the radio that was playing and the chatter of other staff and customers in the background, was definitely not half on his way to falling asleep and the barber - his name was Ifan which made Jack smile every time - definitely did not startle him.

“I’m done, Mr Harkness.” The man was about 30, a fantastic moustache that curled at the end and shaved hair, tattoos on his arm, with a body that Jack found he liked the look of and would have certainly asked for his number and when he was free if a different and much cuter Welshman wasn’t waiting for him at home. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, I’ve found a grey hair, and I was wondering if you’d like to have your hair dyed to keep the lovely brown you have.”

“A grey hair?” Jack asked and Ifan nodded as he removed the barber cloth. “A grey hair...”

“It won’t cost much more.” He offered but Jack wasn’t interested, smiling to himself as he looked in the large mirror. He’d never had grey hairs before, and he half wanted more, he’d have to tell Ianto.

“No, I think I’ll keep it, thanks Ifan.”

~~~

_Finding grey hairs_

“Jack...” Ianto whispered as they cuddled on the sofa in his flat, bodies nestled against one another and tangled like spaghetti, melted against one another and just relaxing thanks to the Rift being dormant for the night. However, Ianto’s tone was not one of relaxation and contentment, startling Jack who looked up with wide eyes.

“Yeah.”

“I found another grey hair.” Ianto told him, looking back at him, their noses so very close.

“So?” Jack raised an eyebrow. “I do love the salt and pepper look.”

“Not me, idiot. You.” He smiled and Jack stalled, mind processing just what Ianto had told him. He’d told Ianto about the one the barber had found weeks ago but somehow hearing it again, it short-circuited his brain. He was changing, he was mortal. Jack Harkness, Javic, whatever his fucking name was, was _mortal_. After so long, so fucking long, Jack was changing with the times rather than the times rushing along and leaving him behind. Jack didn’t realise he’d zoned out until a quick tap hit his cheek and Ianto’s voice reached his ear. “Jack? Are you alright?”

He looked up at Ianto and beamed.

“I’m perfect.

~~~

_His scar  
_

Jack's body had been perfect for almost forever, even before he became immortal there wasn't many blemishes or marks on his body. He knew if he ran his fingers down his torso there would be no spots, no burns, nothing to tell you he'd been through many, many hells. Until now, though it was less of a hell and just being stabbed by a large blade. Jack liked to lightly touched the scar tissue or look at it as he showered, a constant and obvious reminder he was mortal. He could get hurt and it would stay, he could die and stay dead.

~~~

_Gaining weight_

Ianto rested his hip against the counter, having just finished feeding Moses and was about to start on breakfast while Jack was in the shower, debating between having bacon and eggs or just a simple bacon sandwich, setting the coffee machine to go and grabbing their favourite mugs. Looking in the fridge and counting the amount of eggs they had in there, Ianto was suddenly hit with a huge sense of just _how_ domestic this felt, worrying about not having enough eggs for the both of them if they wanted them tomorrow rather than worrying about dying to aliens and not coming home (that would come later) and just standing there in his shorts and pyjama top, cat gulping down his meal at the side, boyfriend probably singing to himself in the shower and just… living. It definitely made Ianto smile until the bathroom door abruptly swung open and a naked, wet, and elated Jack raced over.

“Ianto!!”

Ianto did notice Moses shooting off, clearly alarmed by Jack’s sudden appearance and volume, too busy distracted by the exposed man in front of him, panting like he’d run a marathon but grinning like he’d won the lottery. “Guess what!”

“You’re naked in the kitchen?”

“No! I’ve gained weight!!” Jack announced like it was a pregnancy or job promotion and Ianto blanked, watching Jack’s face before racing his eyes over his frame, lingering elsewhere for a little too long, taking in the slight roundness to Jack’s jaw, still as chiselled as ever but changed, the addition to his already squishy belly, and realising. His startled expression twisted into a smile and Ianto held his arms out, hugging Jack close despite his clothes being soaked through, feeling the excitement physically race through Jack’s body, knowing to anyone else this would have been something trivial, maybe even something negative, but to them it was perfect, it meant Jack was mortal. That was all Ianto cared about as he pulled Jack into a celebratory kiss, before pushing him away, both men still grinning like idiots.

“Go get dressed, breakfast will be done soon.” Ianto watched Jack practically skip away, deciding he could have an extra strip or two of bacon.

~~~

_Illness_

A cough left Jack's throat which felt scratchy and swelled, his nose was stuffy and all his energy was gone. A cold hand touched his boiling warm forehead, and he leaned into it, seeking its relief.

"You're sick, Jack." Said Ianto from somewhere. The Captain didn't have the energy to open his eyes.

"I am?"

"Yes." Despite feeling crappy and like he wanted to die, Jack managed a smile.

"That's a first."

~~~

_A birthday_

Jack was signing reports when he got an armful of Welshman, smiling as Ianto set himself down on his lap and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Someone's needy this morning."

"Can I not kiss my boyfriend when I want to?" Jack's stomach flipped at the label, not completely content with them and not completely understanding the need but willing to use it now that he was going to have a limited time on earth.

“Maybe, but it’s office hours, you’re usually so prudish.”

“Rude, you don’t get your surprise now.” Ianto huffed, moving off his lap but Jack latched onto him, bringing him back.

“Surprise?”

“Not any more.” Jack pouted and Ianto sighed. “I’m not to going tell you otherwise it won’t be a surprise.”

“I could always act surprised.” Jack suggested but Ianto shook his head.

“No, I’m not saying a thing.”

“Fine!”

“Oi, Tea Boy,” Owen’s voice came from the doorway and Jack could see him with his hands over his eyes. “Please tell us you’re both decent before we step inside.”

“We’re fully dressed-” 

“Unfortunately.” Jack mumbled, watching as the rest of the team shuffled their way into the office and Ianto rose from his spot.

“-don’t worry.”

“This better not be a mutiny.” Jack warned, nothing the way they all stood awkwardly, trying to hide something behind them.

“No mutiny.” Promised Gwen, her face breaking out into a smile that could have blinded everyone. “Happy Birthday!”

“Wha-” He didn’t get to finish, the three of them setting a cake down on the desk which had been shaped and decorated to look like the Torchwood logo. He found himself speechless, looking at it and noticing the oversized 42 candle in the middle. Jack looked at Ianto. “I-”

“Seeing as you’re mortal like us now, you’re going to have to start celebrating birthdays properly, and we thought, why not get you a cake for your first one.”

“It’s amazing, thank you guys.” Jack smiled, blowing out the candle and revelling in the feeling as he picked up the age candle. “42 thought?” He asked.

“Couldn’t get one that said ‘Old as fuck’ sorry Jack.” Owen quipped and Jack glared lightly, deciding he’s going to enjoy his birthdays _much_ more now, especially with his family around.

**Author's Note:**

> ||Next series installment: Broken Normality||  
> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @bee-haw-yee-haw  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
